The Funeral of Boris Yeltsin
by thedoraemons7
Summary: April 23rd, 2007. Boris Yeltsin died. Now, The Doraemons would go to Moscow, and they had so much memories about the first President of Russia. And the Funeral, it's very sad. Thank you Robot Wolf 26Z about the story "Everything has changed". Now, begin the funeral story.


April 23rd, 2007

Moscow, Russia

Boris Yeltsin was lying on the hospital bed in pain. He was about to leave, so only the last estimate said. Then later, his heart... stopped beating. Tatyana and Yelena, Yeltsin's daughters had painfully screamed cried.

April 24th, 2007

05:35 A.M (UTC+10)

Yakutsk, Russia

Dora-nichov has invited The Doraemons come here to play with him. But at the time, Wang Dora order felt hot and guts to stand up to see the sky, then saw a star was ruined. He just smiled:

"The big star is ruining, it's mean a important man of Russia has lost."

Then, they heard a phone call. Doraemon woke up and answered the phone, suddenly...

Doraemon: Who's dead? The funeral... I will call you later. (then turn off the phone)

Dora-nichov: Who's call you?

Doraemon: Did you know Boris Yeltsin, 1st President of Russian Federation, right?

Dora-nichov: Wait, Wang, may be your... words...

Doraemon: Well, he's died. Yeltsin wants the funeral to him, we have to be present, to his soul's serenity.

Wang Dora: Yeltsin... But he should say right from over away.

Dora-nichov: We'll prepare.

09:52 A.M (UTC+10)

Yakutsk, Russia

Dora-the-Kid: Why did you don't go by plane, Nichov?

Dora-nichov: Buy tickets for us? It's too long, Kid.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov has commented for a while. Then, Dora-med III answered:

"I choose Nichov's way. What do you think?"

Few minutes later...

Dora-rinho: I choose Nichov.

Doraemon: We either.

Dora-the-Kid felt disappointed. Then, Dora-nichov drived the husky trailer: "Let's go to Moscow."

03:00 P.M (UTC+10)

Sakha Republic, Russia

They still ran very quickly. They knew the time wasn't much, and the way from Yakutsk to Moscow very far. They crossed under the coniferous forest. Sakha Republic were very beautiful. On the husky trailer, Dora-nichov was writing somethings in the paper.

Dora-rinho: Hey! Do you writing something on the paper?

Dora-nichov: You will see.

The way from Yakutsk to Moscow was still very long. Dora-the-Kid was already showing signs of stress. But he tried to hide that problem until 07:51 P.M (UTC+10).

07:51 P.M (UTC+10)/05:31 P.M (UTC+8)

Krasnoyarsk, Russia

Dora-the-Kid: I can't wait ANYMORE. That's all your fault, Nichov.

Dora-rinho: Nichov's fault?

Doraemon: Come on, Kid. It's not so bad...

Dora-the-Kid: **NOT SO BAD!** HEY, WE'LL GO TO MOSCOW AND JOIN THE FUNERAL OF BORIS YELTSIN. WHY DON'T CHOOSE PLANE?

Doraemon: You know that. In the phone, one girl... name Tatyana Dyachenko wanted us to go to Moscow... without plane.

El Matadora: Wait. Tatyana is President's daughter, right?

Dora-the-Kid: **She's mad.**

Dora-nichov: Just forget it. Now we are hungry. Let's go to eat, OK?

Wang Dora: Nichov is right.

Then they went to a small bar near the town in Krasnoyak. In here, when they sit down in the chair, they realized the Russian Government have ordered to the people from today until April 26th, 27th country drooping flag. Then...

Dora-med III: Did you know our story in Tajikistan at the old time?

Doraemon: I knew. The Civil War, isn't it.

Dora-nichov: Why did we don't invited Nobita?

Doraemon: Nobita is too young to know this.

In the bar, they still tried to talk abou the ol time, when Yeltsin still the President of Russia. At the moment...

Dora-rinho: Have you finish your letter yet?

Dora-nichov: I'll sure Vladimir Putin like it.

07:00 P.M (UTC+8)

Krasnoyarsk, Russia

They were going to continued their way. Then, Vladimir Putin called them...

Vladimir Putin: Where are you, The Doraemons?

Doraemon: I'm trying to go to Moscow, Vlad.

Vladimir Putin: The funeral is nearly begin. Try to find another way. May be it shorter.

Doraemon: Thanks, Vladimir.

In spite of that, they didn't find more success in their way. Their Siberian friend had wrong? No, they hadn't.

April 25th, 2007

00:00 A.M (UTC+6)

Tyumen, Russia

They arrived to Tyumen. They felt very tired, so they must found a place to slept. Fortunately, they found a hotel, and rest in here until next morning.

10:30 A.M (UTC+6)

They woke up. But they woke up too late, and at this very time to fold. To see the current time, they are startled, hurriedly prepared.

Dora-nichov: It's half past 10 in Tyumen! Hurry!

Dora-the-Kid: WHAT?

In Moscow, Russia...

Vladimir Putin: The funeral are beginning. Where are they?

Tatyana Dyachenko: I can't wait any longer. The Doraemons, where are you?

In Tyumen...

They drived their husky trailer very quick. But they nearly late at that moment. The way to Moscow still far 600 km...

Dora-nichov: 600 KM!

The Doraemons: WHAT?

Dora-nichov: We'll late!

They tried very quick. But they still could only shorten goes 200 km. Now were 12:00 P.M...

Wang Dora: Hope Thomas and his friends not hard like us.

El Matadora: We'll be late.

Dora-med III: Well, I think we're going to be ahead of where the 1 o'clock.

They were very disappointed. But...

Doraemon: _**Did you forget who we are? We are The Doraemons, the loyalty brotherhoods in the world, and we'll not surrender against any enemy. Did you know it?**_

After a while...

Dora-nichov: You right! Where's your _Friendship Telecard_?

The Doraemons: Let's go! _FRIENDSHIP TELECARD!_

Doraemon: GO TO MOSCOW!

Then, something strange. They flied so fast to Moscow, and later, they were in Red Square, Moscow.

Dora-rinho: Come on! Go to the Cathedral!

01:00 P.M (UTC+4)

Moscow, Russia

Vladimir Putin: Let's continue the funeral, I'll...

Russian guard: Wait! Mr. President, The Doraemons are coming.

Vladimir Putin: What?

The Doraemons are really coming here. Then, Doraemon said, after he ran away...

"Please allow us to do this..."

Vladimir Putin very suprised: "Oh my. Come in, The Doreamons.

Few minutes later...

Doraemon: We have prepared something. It's very special.

Then, they brought a big Russian flag into the Cathedral. They went to the coffin of Boris Yeltsin, and put the flag down on the coffin. Finally, Dora-nichov took a paper, and read it. He has written these words to be wary when Yeltsin died:

Dora-the-Kid: I'm sorry Nichov, I...

Dora-nichov: But I can't speak now, Kid. Says it later. Doraemon, replace me and read this.

Doraemon: But...

Dora-nichov: Go!

Doraemon: Uhhmm... OK.

Then, Doraemon started to read:

_Увы o небеса! Россия пришлось разбить ребенком нации. Для русских, Отъезд человеком он оказывается он является большой потерей для нации. Мой президент, он знает, мы чествуем его как: шторы, умный и взыскательных при выборе, который стал координационным центром, мы не можем забыть. Когда Советский Союз распался в 1991 году, он имел свое нормальное вокруг Соединенных Штатов, чтобы остановить войну в Чечне и Таджикистане. Он также взял Владимир Путин, выдающийся человек стал исполняющим обязанности президента России, и теперь, на данный момент он является президентом России. Когда Россия была конституционного кризиса 1993 года, он также был исключительный успех в деле ликвидации внутренних напряжений в российском парламенте. Он должен мотивировать Россия имела мощный подъем от голода, хотя не произносится, но что он делает это только малая часть работы, он оставил позади. С ним также имел много стресса, но для нас, он является нашим лучшим другом. Он оставил позади России идут вверх, хотя не идеальный, великое наследие, способствовали процветанию в Россию и Владимир Путин, возобновить приложение. Но теперь, увы, он сделал не торговать для него. Он должен был умереть в боли и болезни, так что теперь мы милосердны. Его товарный знак это смело смелым, чтобы сметь, изменить вещи, принять России следовать пути, который он выбрал. Он также был преисполнен решимости защищать Владимир Путин и мы, когда есть проблемы всех вокруг. Больно ему, потому что он смело выдался за исключением для нации, защищать суверенитет страны, против экстремистских терроризма. Почему же он теперь слепо из девяти потоков этого поколения? Это потому, что он так разочарованы? Нет, мы поклялись, что не будет делать его разочарования go! Теперь он имеет мир, тогда мы когда-либо делал было слушать голос его пыл? Мы когда-либо узнать от него? Для нас он до сих пор отец, наш учитель, и мы всегда будем помнить его, Ельцин! Мой президент, тысячи собирать все, что в прежние времена мы всегда будем помнить его. Мы примем, что он сделал. Мы будет умереть за него, и он остается навсегда брат нации и всего мира. Чтобы угодить мира девять потоков, потому что теперь, он просто оставил в тени нашего подсознания. Пожалуйста, душа, он имеет тело, показания для мониторинга нашего добра. Пожалуйста, прости нас и защищать этот народ... и в мире. Русский народ в частности и мира в целом, никогда не забуду его призвание Борис Ельцин! Сделайте мир в мире._

_25 Апреля 2007_

_The Doraemons_

(_Alas, o heaven! Russia had to break up a child of the nation. For the Russians, the departure of a man he is proving he is a great loss to the nation. My President, he knows we honor him how: curtains are intelligent and discerning when choosing who has become the focal point, we can't forget. When the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, he had his normal around the United States, to stop the war in Chechnya and Tajikistan. He also picked Vladimir Putin, an outstanding man became the Acting President of Russia, and now, he is the President of Russia at the moment. When Russia was the 1993 constitutional crisis, he was also exceptional success in eliminating internal stress in the Russian Parliament. He has to motivate Russia had powerful ascent of starvation, though not pronounced, but what he does is just small part of the work he left behind. With him also had a lot of stress, but for us, he is our best friend. He left behind a Russia are going up, though not perfect, a great heritage, contributed to prosperity to Russia, and Vladimir Putin, are to resume the application. But now, alas, it did not trade for him. He had to die in pain and disease, so now we are merciful. His trademark is a boldly courageous to dare, change things, take Russia follow the path he has chosen. He was also determined to protect Vladimir Putin and we when there are problems all around. Hurt him because he has bravely stood out except for the nation, defend the sovereignty of the country, against extremist terrorism. Why is he now blindly out of the nine streams this generation? Is it because he is so disappointed? No, we swore would not do his frustrations go! Now he has peace, so then we ever did was listen to the voice of his mettle here? We ever learn is from him? To us, he is still the father, our teacher, and we will always remember him, Boris Yeltsin! My President, thousands of collecting everything in earlier times we will always remember him. We will take what he has done. We will die for him, and he remains forever is the brother of both the nation and the world. To please the peace nine streams, because now, he just left the shadows of our subconscious. Please the soul he has a body, testified for the monitoring of our goodness. Please forgive us, and protect this nation ... and in the world. Russian people in particular, and the world in General, will never forget his vocation, BORIS YELTSIN! Make peace in peace._

_April 25th, 2007_

_The Doraemons_)

After the reading, Doraemon reclining, tears flowed across the face. Anyone, even Vladimir Putin, saw also says:

"It was all said they have many conflicts with Boris Yeltsin. Now that their minds are so new they chatter at all."

Then, the funeral continued. They needed to accept that Yeltsin has gone forever. Vladimir Putin then said:

"Thank you The Doraemons were helping us."

Dora-nichov answered: "I know, Putin."

April 26th, 2007

They arrived back to Siberia. Now, I hope they have a good choice. They will follow Vladimir Putin or not, that's all their choice.

Thank you, and let's read it.

The Doraemons.


End file.
